


Foxtrot

by a_cascade



Series: Crimson Days 2020 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: Sagira convinces Osiris to celebrate the Crimson Days with Saint.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Crimson Days 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630171
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Foxtrot

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on whether or not to post this today and decided to go on ahead since it's now the end of February and the Crimson Days are well over now. Enjoy.

He stood at the console of the Sundial as he meticulously arranged an array of cubes, mapping out timelines as his Echoes pierced through the splintering realities of the Infinite Forest. Red Legion activity had dropped considerably over the course of a few weeks and the timelines were finally stabilizing thanks to the Young Wolf. Yet, he could tell the exhaustion was encroaching on his progress. Sagira had been urging him to take some time for himself for weeks now. It became difficult to manage more than a couple hundred Echoes at once. His eye twitched nonstop.

Frustrated, he collapsed the cubes back into a single unit and pocketed it. Sagira was right. He needed to step away from this, even if it were just for a day. Perhaps he would visit Saint. Their shared moments together thus far were few and short-lived due to his own preoccupations. It would be nice to see him after all this time, even more so to surprise him.

“You know, the Crimson Days will be here soon,” Sagira said as she appeared at his shoulder. “And we both know how much of a sucker you are for grand romantic gestures. We should celebrate!”

Osiris had never really celebrated the Crimson Days, at least not until his ghost pressed him to partake in the festivities. Would Saint even care to celebrate with him? What sort of gift would he even get for him? Before he knew it he was submitting a request for admittance into the city, which was then swiftly and enthusiastically approved by Ikora. He wasn't sure which of those details in particular was more absurd.

Osiris shook the thought from his mind. He stood in front of the full-length mirror in his quarters, suddenly overcome with vanity. He leaned in close enough to breathe on the mirror’s surface as he adjusted his collar for the fourth time.

His new robes felt strange. They were loose and elegant whereas his normal attire was form-fitting and functional. The waistcoat reached just past his knees, clasped together by a series of buttons running down his torso. On one side of the upper chest was a phoenix soaring towards his neckline, stitched in red, its long tail feathers gracefully curling out of sight along his hip. The other side of his chest was draped with a crimson shawl, embroidered with white feathers.

Sagira did her best attempt at a whistle, "You look absolutely stunning," She flitted around him excitedly, no doubt taking plenty of pictures to immortalize the image. "This is such a good look on you! You're gonna knock Saint's socks off."

"He’ll certainly be shocked,” Osiris said as he appraised himself in the mirror, turning to the side and pulling up the end of his waistcoat to wrap around his hips so he could inspect the back. He felt like he was wearing a costume. “You don’t think it’s too much?” He smoothed the robes back down with his hands.

"For you? Never."

***

The citizens flooded the streets. Lovers held each other close and exchanged gifts with tender kisses to sweeten the gesture. Ribbons of crimson and white hung from every balcony. Rose petals chased the wind through the streets. The air was cool, but the warmth in Osiris’ heart was enough to offset the chill. He paused to listen to a musician playing a slow, romantic tune on a stringed instrument resting upon her lap. The melody followed him and eventually faded as he continued on.

Saint was not difficult to find by any means. Wherever he went, excitement followed. Osiris followed the sound of the commotion until it led him to the man in question. Saint wadded through a small crowd, a child seated on each of his massive shoulders. He was dressed in formal attire with an array of purple ribbons tied to his arm. He sang a song in Russian, his voice carrying over the cacophony of the crowd. A few scattered voices joined in to harmonize with him. Osiris leaned against a nearby column and watched for a moment.

The Exo paused when he met his gaze. There was surprise in Saint’s eyes, yes, yet something about his demeanor was almost expectant. Saint kneeled to let the children down from his shoulders. The crowd dispersed.

“You seem to be settling in well,” Osiris said in greeting as Saint approached him. Now that Saint was closer he could see that his suit was barely able to contain his hulking shoulders. The tailor must have had a hell of a time fitting him. “I’m glad. I feared the inordinate amount of karaoke bars would come as a shock to you,” 

Saint laughed, "I am rather fond of them now, if you can believe that."

"You always did love listening to people sing," Osiris smiled softly, “You knew I was coming.”

“Yes, _solnyshka._ ”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Osiris said as he looked away bashfully. He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but he knew Saint would hear it despite his efforts. “It seems I’ve failed.” Perhaps Ikora had told Saint out of courtesy. The two were fairly close, it wasn’t entirely unlikely.

Osiris flushed as Saint took his hand and raised it to his lips to press a cool kiss to his knuckles. His shawl slipped from his shoulder to drape over his arm and just barely swept the ground. He couldn’t help but soften at such a tender gesture.

“My dove, these are our first Crimson Days together in centuries,” Saint said. He felt giddy at the thought, the reassurance that Saint saw him as not just his companion, but as his lover. The Exo held the back of Osiris' hand to his metal cheek. “And you are sulking.”

“I do not _sulk_.”

“Brooding, then. My mistake.” He wrapped his other arm around Osiris’ waist and pulled him close. “Still, you look so handsome today. No words in any language could capture your radiance.”

“Do you want me to swoon? Spare me the flattery.”

“Oh, but you love it.” Saint pressed his face into the crook of Osiris' neck. The warlock's eyes closed, his lips parting in a breathy laugh. “I want to take you out around the City and show you off to everyone, watch you squirm as I fawn over you.”

"Saint—"

“The most handsome man traveled millions of miles just to see me. I feel so lucky.”

“Stop it.”

“Make me.”

Osiris silenced him with his lips, and as Saint’s mouth shifted into a smile against his, the Exo’s hands tightening in his robes, he knew he’d given him exactly what he’d wanted all along.

"It makes me happy beyond words that you are here." Saint took both of Osiris’ hands in his own and squeezed them. “Will you let me steal you away for the night?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Solnyshka - "little sun" in Russian
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the fic, please feel free to leave a comment here or stop by my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cleverly_not) or [Tumblr](https://jes-jones.tumblr.com/)! Feedback, as always, is much appreciated.


End file.
